Talk:The Co. Guard Empire/@comment-4334062-20120816132258/@comment-3432656-20120816222523
Ok.. Long speech Brawlmartin I'm pretty angry with you for many reasons. First you think you deserve a guild because you had 2 in the past. I didn't destroy Company Guard you did on your own part seeing it in ruins. Samuel gave you that power that you enjoyed. Under my term of Lord Governor after Samuel got term it was the same. I let you keep it since Co. Black Guard had people flocking to it like crazy. So yes I allowed you to make Co. Mercenaries which wasn't destroyed by Leon because he was on some jumper or something and just wanted to join back to the Company this year. Your guilds failed for either 3 reasons, You either didn't spend enough time building it up, The members didn't like your leadership skills, or you treated them unfairly which can be seen today when you were in my guild shouting orders like some wild dog to people and you and Blademorgan who you said just Blademorgan booted people who didn't follow orders and said THEY NEED DISCIPLINE. That's a bunch of rubbish. People do not need fear, loud angry people teaching that that. They need to first know that your a kind, fair leader. Hey that's how the Ottoman's lasted. Fair leadership is key in this world. You made Co. Mercenaries on my behalf because of the 40 people online in my guild meaning a guild overflow. You made the guild and it didn't effect it because we had a good surplus that replenished itself with more lvl 20 and higher members. Your guild failed because of your own behalf. I had nothing to do with it. Company guard you left it because it was dead. Then you go inactive for like 6 months by which I kind of replaced the old with newer people who I took a shot in the dark with. They actually turned out to be some of the best officers I ever had. You came back and chased this cheating, backstabbing lady who as said before CHEATS on you with other guys all the time. You even diverted our personnel to find her. -_-. Then you were quite good, I hardly had to deal with problems involving you except with Blake, Jason and yourself went after this blimey cheater of a wife. THEN on top of that you loose membership, which on this game people shun you for that because they see you as a noob or a peasant or something. I'm sorry but apparently from my time on this game and what others say Basics are considered lower class compared to people who pay just to do anything on this game. You being in the basic state, people thought of you as a joke which led them to make fun of you, insult you, disobey your orders even when you were a officer and a higher rank. Then you and Blademorgan who I shall get to later booted people. But apparently people said you just booted them while you say Blademorgan booted people. Then they come back and complain to me telling them you need to be booted and fired. I let it pass for a week to let things cool down knowing you for some time. BUT NO they don't stop and they get worse. I can't stop people from saying what they want. It's freedom of Speech which you deny us giving you. We give you every freedom that is at pleasure. Making a new guild that could harm the structure of the Company, No. Now if this guild was hopping and had 40 people online. I'd let it happen. But then I tell you to take a week off. Your back in the guild a day later. I make you officer. the complaints come back again. Blademorgan who just joined you in this Crusade of Rights had no issues at all, no one complained, no one said OH HE BOOTED PEOPLE. nothing. Which now leads me to his nonsense in the past and not now. Blademorgan your a good soldier, a good leader at times but your terrible at listing the chaps who follow you. Your problems start with that American guild which I in the beginning approved in a way. I didn't like it since I had to deal with another guild that tried to take the members under false orders. I come on the wiki they say your George Washington and made a Revolutionary war. Thus I had to have your guild shut down due to the unpopular view on it. Personally I do like the Bluecoats but I like the Evening jacket better. It's more Fancy and classy ^_^. Now after that, I thought you had to deal with enough rubbish coming from the blasted people on the wiki who took your guild as a threat. I promoted you for your efforts for trying to expand the Company since you only took 2 people with you. But I had to be harsh with you due to the fact of the people expect me to "put down the rebellion" SO then you lost membership. which put a frown on my face because you served the EITC for 2 years and only got to be a Lt. well now your a Major and you do not continue to progress which I have no idea why. I had little to no issues with you concerning others. Which showed good leadership and the ability to get along with people UNLIKE SOMEONE. And if you say otherwise it's all in black and white! People complain for no reason? On a daily basis. Nah, can't be anything. And His Majesty gave you Brawlmartin a extended leave to cool off and a possible demotion. Blademorgan, the King never fire you, He said your the only one that didn't completely do anything but express your point of view on the situation. In Constitution I cannot alter the King's choice who will return back from his Glorious vacation (in RP, Hanover ;P) and you may bring it up with him which he did say to delete the guild.. but idk. So if you decide to do so and join back. I will make you both officers, Restore your rankings and status BUT you must promise me to STOP THE RUBBISH AND STOP THE NONSENSE. I'VE JUST TOLD YOU EVERYTHING THAT'S WRONG! FIX IT! MY WORD! I DON'T GIVE A DAM IF PEOPLE CALL ME BALD, OLD, FAT OR ANYTHING. P.S. >_< Sorry admins but I had to say this and this will be the only thing you hear from me on this page. Rest will be in PM on Chat... again sorry for the activity spam.